Whump
by Conan Sama
Summary: Whump fics featuring Conan and Shinichi. Might even do other characters such as Ran or Hattori. Stick around to see, maybe you can even request a certain character.
1. Fragile

_ **Trigger warning, read at own risk**_

_"Oh my you're so fragile and small. Your tiny stature is perfect for my liking. Just how I like my toys." Shinichi backed away from the man terrified. He tried his best to keep the tears from streaming down his face, and it was working for a bit. The man approached Shinichi by the shoulders, turned him around and pushed him against the wall. "It's your moment to lose what's precious to you. Your innocence." Shinichi could hear the smile in the mans voice. And within minutes he was never the same._

Shinichi huffed, his hands in his pockets. "Oi Ran, do we seriously have to go to that stupid carnival. It's main target is kids, not you." Ran smacked him in the back of his head. "Hey, I'm not that old. I'm not even eighteen yet. Are you really that mature? Have you lost your innocence or something?" Shinichi froze in his tracks at her words. "What?" She kept walking. "Cat got your tounge?" Shinichi made an angered noise before continuing walking.

"We're here!" Ran yelled excitedly. They step into the carnival and try a couple of rides some of them being some Ran was hesitant to try. Obviously Shinichi dragged her on the rides because she forced him to be there.

Before they were gonna leave it was still bright out so they decided to go to the magic show that was going on. They had one every couple hours and this one just started. Luckily they were able to get front row seats as the place started to get crowded.

The show was pretty entertaining although Shinichi kept revealing the tricks to Ran. Suddenly a woman and someone wearing a plastic mask came onto the stage. The woman spoke. "We are looking for volunteers." Many people cheered and rose their hands. The person in the mask whispered something in her ear and she nodded. "You." She pointed directly at Shinichi, no doubt about it.

He pointed at himself and she nodded. He sighed and walked up the stairs to the stage ignoring the envious glances people shit towards him. "Don't worry, we'll be tying your hands behind your back." The woman whispered in his ear. He nodded calmly although his heart said otherwise as it started beating quickly.

After his hands were tied behind him the woman walked off stage and the man in the mask approached from behind. Shinichi's heart started to beat even faster as the man pulled him back by his waist so that his head was next to the mans. He could barely register the confused voices in the crowd as the mans hot breath brushed against his cheek. "You're just as fragile as the last time I saw you, Shinichi." Shinichi froze in terror, his face went pale and his body started to tremble."

The voices in the crowd only got louder as the man spoke up, now audible to the audience. "Oh how I missed the tight feeling you gave me, or your plump nipples, your virgin skin. All untouched. Oh the feeling you gave me when I fucked you till you went unconscious. Or when you thought that running into an alleyway to take a shortcut was the best idea. Eleven year old Shinichi was a gift, but now you're all grown up." The man chuckled as he shoved his fingers into Shinichi's mouth.

The audience which consisted of people older than twelve all screamed in horror as Shinichi was pushed to the ground and stripped naked. By now tears streamed down Shinichi's face. The audience couldn't bring themselves to do anything.

Shinichi's mind went black as he was fucked once again, in front of many people. He didn't even realize the man was taken off of him and handcuffed or the paramedics trying to get Shinichi to at least move his eyes. The only thing he could do was cry silently with a blank expression.

He had let the same man who raped him years ago do it again. He was embarrassed. He was a famous detective yet he couldn't even defend himself.


	2. Parents day

**(Haibara isn't in this story) **

** (CONAN POV)**

I had been used to it. Used to the feeling of not having my parents around. Used to my parents not coming to school to watch me, see me. Parents day, a dreadful day which I so eagerly wished to avoid. The stares, the gazes, the whispers. They never stopped. I was always the one without my parents. At first I didn't really care, but as the years went on it hurt.

I tried to be fine, I wanted to be fine. I tried convincing myself I was used to it. They were just busy. They were famous. They had no time to deal with a school event, right?

I was so happy when it was over. When parents day wasn't a thing anymore. I didn't have to deal with the glances and the rumors. I was so relieved that it was all gone although my parents still weren't there for me.

Now this dreadful day has come back to haunt me and it's worse than ever.

——

The parents piled into the room one by one all except for mine. They all went to their kids to talk to them. To play. All the while I sat alone. I still had some hope. Ran and Kogoro said they'd come by. I just had to wait. Coincidentally Ran had an event today. She said it shouldn't last more than an hour. They would be here soon, I wouldn't have to suffer.

I sat in silence just staring at my desk avoiding the glances, stares, glares and whispers. I just had to hope they'd come. Kobayashi Sensei spoke up saying that it was time to go outside and socialize. Had thirty minutes passed already? That was fast. I guess spacing out has its advantages.

**(THIRD PERSON POV CUZ I HATE WRITING IN FIRST PERSON.)**

Conan followed silently behind the Detective Boys and their parents not knowing where else to go. He ignored the conversation the Detective Boys had with their parents as he stared blankly at his watch. They should've been here already. A couple of laughs snapped Conan out of his thoughts. He turned to his left where the laughter came from and saw a group of kids with their parents laughing and snickering. They were staring right at him. He felt his stomach sink. He suddenly felt like everyone was staring at him. Judging him. He felt **insecure**.

He stood up quickly. "Conan kun, what's wrong?" Ayumi asked worriedly. Conan ignored her and quickly ran inside. He could hear the Detective Boys and their parents calling after him, but he pretended not to hear. He quickly grabbed his things from the classroom and ran out of the school building. He didn't wanna be there anymore. He knew the Agency was locked and he didn't have a key so he stopped and hid in an alleyway near the agency.

He collapsed onto the ground and threw his things aside. He hugged his knees close and tried to keep from crying. He never cried. He **was** strong. He shouldn't be crying over something as dumb as parents day. He started to cry not noticing the wind had picked up and it started raining. He didn't notice he was drenched. He just kept crying. "Why? Why me?" He repeated over and over again. He wanted to scream. He wanted to yell.

An hour passed and Conan was sitting on the ground shaking and hugging his knees. He was cold. He didn't feel good. "Mommy." He whimpered. He started to cry again. He soon was unconscious and fell onto his side.

——

"onan Ku-" A voice repeated over and over. Conan wanted to open his eyes, but he just couldn't. He moved his finger slightly and suddenly he sat up with a gasp. He quickly looked around and noticed the Detective Boys, Ran and Kogo. He pressed his hand against the side of his head and looked at Ran. "Where?" He questioned. His voice was quiet and raspy. He also noticed his throat hurt and his head was pounding. He let out a few coughs. "You're in a hospital. You were found in an alleyway laying on your side in the rain with your stuff scattered around you. You were unconscious and shivering. It was cold. The doctors said you were in the early stages of hypothermia, but you we were able to get you to the hospital quick enough. The doctors said you'd have a cold though." Conan let out a soft hum of acknowledgement.

"What happened!? We heard from the Detective Brats that you suddenly ran off." Kogoro said. Conan looked at the Detective Boys who were unusually silent and then at Kogoro. He shook his head. "It's nothing." Kogoro grit his teeth and let out a "tch". "It wasn't nothing! You had us worried sick. You could've died!" Conan snapped his head up his gaze angry. "You know what. Fine. I'll tell you." Conan bit his lip. "My whole life my parents were never there for me. I thought when I was younger they'd at least come to one parents day, but nope they never did. And then I was out of elementary and I thought "thank god I never have to go through that again". They always stared and whispered. But then, I got stuck into this body. This childish body and I was forced to go through that experience again. But I thought y'all were coming and I wouldn't be alone. You never came. The whispers were back. The laughing, the stares. I'm as lonely as ever. I've always been alone."

By now years streamed down the small detectives face. "Shi-shinichi?" Ran questioned quietly as the others stood shocked. Conan just nodded silently as he tried desperately to wipe the nonstop tears that flowed down his cheeks. "Oh Shinichi. You've never been alome. You have us and we care about you." Ran grabbed him and pulled him into a hug. "Just promise me you'll never scare me like that again." Conan laughed and nodded.

Meanwhile the Detective boys and Kogoro stood awkwardly to the side confused.

"You're still going to explain everything to me." Ran whispered into Conan's ear as she pinched his cheek.


End file.
